(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass for tasting alcohols such as brandies, spirits and liquors.
Tasting consists in appreciating the olfactory and gustatory values of an alcohol or other alcoholic drinks.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are already known different kinds of tasting glasses; they generally include a foot topped with a stem that supports the bowl that comprises a first portion widening upwards, then a second portion narrowing towards the upper edge, called a lip.
This is the case of the glasses described in FR-A-2,648,340 and FR-A-2,684,534, which are however more particularly aimed at tasting wines.
On the other hand, these glasses are so designed that the taster can mechanically accelerate the evaporation of the product to be tasted, by applying a gyratory motion to the glass, which, in the case of a alcohol, has a drawback as regards the olfactory appreciation, for shaking favors the release of esters that the nose when sniffing the product.
From BE-A-428 043 is also known a glass having on the lower side a portion slightly widened in the shape of a truncated cone and topped with a portion, called bulge, which largely widens, then narrows towards the lip, the inner diameter of this latter being larger than the largest outer diameter of said portion in the shape of a truncated cone. The aim of the features of this glass is an easy piling up, but they do not allow the tasting, because of the small volume of the bulge that cannot be assimilated with a bowl.